


Sweets After Midnight

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: Fluffy McHanzo Things [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hints of light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: (from anon) McHanzo Headcanon: It's actually Hanzo who's all about the sweets and Jesse catches him one night and busts up laughing while Hanzo shamefully licks chocolate off his fingers





	Sweets After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ So i actually had this finished a while ago, but i didn't edit it until now because i wanted to finish all of my giveaway fics first. 
> 
> my tumblr is mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com  
> you can send me prompts or ideas and if i have time i might write them o(｡･ω･｡)o
> 
> Comments and Criticisms always welcome !!!

Hanzo finished practice at precisely 18:00. While navigating his way through the Gibraltar base, he caught the scent of freshly baked cookies wafting through the air. Before he knew it, he had followed it to its source, and now found himself in the base’s communal kitchen, where the resident cowboy was standing in front of the oven. He was wearing the most hideous, pink frilly apron Hanzo had ever seen. And to complete his outfit, McCree was still wearing that atrocious hat of his.

Hanzo turned his gaze away from McCree, and noted that there were three trays of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies cooling on the counter, presumably McCree was making enough for all the resident agents on the base. He also noticed the bowls and whisk that were still sitting in the sink. He was tempted to take one of the cookies, the smell was so enticing, and they looked perfect and golden brown. Hanzo was surprised that McCree could manage to make them on his own; perhaps he had help before Hanzo arrived.

“Oh, howdy there, Han.” McCree greeted. Hanzo mentally scolded himself for getting lost in his own thoughts.

“Greetings.” Hanzo replied, standing his ground as McCree approached him. Facing him now, Hanzo could see the man was covered in flour. He’d even managed to get some of it on his face, and subsequently, in his beard. Hanzo internally sighed at himself for still finding his teammate attractive despite his current state of disarray.

“Hana wanted some snacks ta keep her energy up durin’ her stream tonight.” McCree explained, gesturing to the cookies, despite the fact that Hanzo hadn’t asked for an explanation. “Might’ve gone a lil overboard.” He added. “Wanna try one? I made enough fer everyone here.”

“No.” Hanzo replied instinctively. “Thank you for the offer.” He added. He did want one; he desperately wanted one. But his pride would not allow him to show it.

“Aww, c’mon, everyone could use a lil’ sugar from time to time, darlin’.” Jesse remarked. The man had the audacity to wink. He got a napkin and picked up on of the cookies, offering it to Hanzo.

“Not everyone.” Hanzo retorted. “I have no interest in your baking, I merely came here because I desired a glass of water.” He added, tearing his eyes away from both sources of his temptation.

“There should be fountains around the base ya could’ve used.” Jesse commented, knowing that since Hanzo had his bow with him, he likely just came from the practice range, which had water fountains located near it.

“I wanted a _glass_ of water, so the kitchen made the most sense; it did not require me to go out of my way.” Hanzo stated. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Hanzo added, moving past McCree to the cabinet, and selecting a glass before moving to the fridge filling up his cup. He could feel McCree’s eyes on him the entire time, so he was sure not to look at the cowboy, or his cookies while he exited the kitchen and continued making his way down the hall.

Curse his sweet tooth and curse McCree. The smell lingered throughout the halls. Even as Hanzo was able to retreat back to his room, he could feel his stomach grumbling. Why did McCree have to be charming, attractive, kind, and, _at least by the looks of it_ , a good baker. His pride kept him from indulging in his desire to pursue the man, as well as eat sweets. The latter he would occasionally give in to, but only in private.

Sweets were childish, and unbefitting of someone like him. That was Hanzo’s mantra. He repeated it again, and again in his mind while he munched on a protein bar and looked over their latest mission files. Unfortunately, most of those files were filled with trivial information that he didn’t need, which made it easy for his mind to wander to other things. Things like the way McCree looked in those tight fitting jeans dusted with flour, or the way the light played with his hair, or how beautiful his smile was. He didn’t even mind how McCree always smelled like cigar smoke and dirt; he kind of liked it, though even to himself that was difficult to admit.

He set his data pad down and decided to get ready for the night. After a brisk shower, he changed into his sleepwear, and laid down in his bed. He didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, he only knew that he had woken up sometime in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He waited until his breath evened out before he tried to stand. The dreams were not as frequent anymore, but he didn’t think he would ever truly escape them.

Hanzo knew he wouldn’t be able to find sleep’s embrace, so he put on his prosthetics and decided to take a walk. He knew none of his teammates would be up at this ungodly hour, and without thinking, he found himself in the kitchen, standing in front of McCree’s ridiculous cowboy boot cookie jar. There was a sticky note beside it that read, ‘help yerself’ in McCree’s chicken scratch. Hanzo checked his surroundings, the only one who could see him was Athena, and he was fairly certain she would not rat him out. How long had it been since he last let himself have something sweet? He couldn’t remember. Hanzo let out a small sigh and decided it was alright to allow himself to be tempted, so he opened the cookie jar, and took out one of the cookies.

They weren’t ‘fresh out of the oven’ any more, but they still smelled incredible. Hanzo wasn’t quite sure if it was because he had been without sweets for so long, or if there was something special about these cookies, because a small moan escaped his lips as he took the first bite. It was sweet, and the perfect texture. He had to have another.

 

 

McCree grinned as he passed Ana reading in one of the communal lounges. He set a small plate of cookies in front of her.

“Oh? What’s the occasion?” Ana questioned, glancing up from her book to look at McCree.

“Does a man need a reason to give his favorite lady some cookies?” McCree questioned.

“Yes.” Ana said simply, folding a page in her book and setting it down so she could try one of them. “I see you kept my recipe.” She remarked.

“Course I did.” McCree retorted.

“Looking for approval then?” Ana teased, taking her first bite.

“Well, it’s been a while since I last made ‘em.” McCree commented. “Just wanted to make sure I didn’t screw up.”

“They are perfect.” Ana stated. “The shape, texture, and sweetness are all correct.” She added. “You’ll spoil my diet if you keep this up.”

“Yer not on a diet.” McCree remarked.

“I meant my daily intake of food, not a change in my diet that limits what I eat.” Ana retorted. “I have been eating well to stay fit, too many of these and Angela will be hounding me with vitamins.”

“She isn’t already?” McCree commented.

“Fair point, she would more so than usual.” Ana amended. She took another bite of her cookie. “So, who did you make them for?”

“Hana wanted something sweet while she streamed.” McCree explained.

“Careful, once she gets a taste I’m sure she’ll be hounding you for more.” Ana teased.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” McCree replied.

“Oh, and Jesse.” Ana started. “Are you sure that Hana was the _only_ member stationed here you were making these for?”

“Well, you ‘nd everyone else of course.” McCree dismissed. “Made enough fer everyone ta share.”

“That is not what I meant and you know it.” Ana accused.

“Don’t know whatcha talkin’ about.” McCree claimed, turning to make his escape before Ana could question him further.

McCree returned to the kitchen to find that a little less than half of the cookies missing. A few minutes later he received a text from Hana complementing his baking skills and demanding more for her next stream. He texted back ‘no promises, but let’s see if we’re still stationed together’

He put the rest of the cookies away, and washed his dishes. Once everything was back in some semblance of order, McCree went to his quarters. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed that Hanzo wasn’t interested in his cookies. Genji must’ve just been messing with him when he said Hanzo had a big sweet tooth. He’d just have to find some other way to impress the archer.

McCree took a long, hot shower, before tumbling into bed, not bothering to dress himself. He woke up choking back tears as he felt the phantom pains in his arm. Being back at Overwatch helped to ground him, but the nightmares would be waiting for him if he tried to sleep now. McCree resigned himself to another sleepless night, and decided to get something to eat. A little something sweet always helped. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen, he flipped on the lights, and on the list of things he expected to see, Hanzo Shimada, with his hand in his cookie jar, looking like a deer caught in headlights as their eyes met, was not one of them. His brain took a moment to process what he was seeing, and soon he found himself keeling over in laughter.

McCree’s reaction certainly wasn’t stopping that blush that was spreading across the archer’s face. When McCree finally got a hold of himself, his stomach hurt from laughing so hard, and he had to wipe a few tears from his eyes. “Yer-  _face_.” McCree managed to get out, while trying to catch his breath. “Oh, I wish ya could’ve seen yer face.”

Hanzo said nothing, although McCree was pretty sure the man knew the jig was up. He watched as Hanzo retrieved his hand from the cookie jar.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be awake.” Hanzo commented.

Whatever quip McCree had for that died in the back of his throat as he watched Hanzo bring his hand up to his mouth and start licking the chocolate off his fingers. He felt his mouth go dry as he watched that pink tongue dart over each digit.

“You seem dazed.” Hanzo remarked, and if his ears weren’t deceiving him, Hanzo sounded down right smug. The archer smirked at him and folded his arms over his chest.

“Just surprised ta see ya enjoying some sweets.” McCree replied. “Ya seemed pretty against ‘em earlier.”

“I was merely... _curious_ , as to how your baking skills matched your confidence in yourself.” Hanzo stated. McCree wasn’t going to call him on it, but Hanzo didn’t sound the least bit convincing.

“Uh-huh,” McCree said, leaning his hip against the counter. “And?”

“ _And_?” Hanzo repeated.

“What’d ya think?” McCree questioned.

“They were… _adequate_.” Hanzo replied.

McCree hummed, a grin spread across his face. “That’s some high praise comin’ from you.” He remarked.

Hanzo huffed and rolled his eyes. “What are you doing awake at this hour anyway?” He asked.

“If I had ta guess,” McCree said, drumming his fingers on the countertop, “Fer the same reason yer here.”

This wasn’t the first time McCree had bumped into Hanzo in the middle of the night. He’d almost come to expect it whenever they were stationed together. They both had nightmares, and McCree had managed to coax Hanzo into spending time with him while they waited for the sun to rise. It was familiar. The first time he felt like he was getting to know the _real_ Hanzo Shimada was after they had both gotten shit-face drunk and he made Hanzo laugh, _truly laugh_ , at one of his stories about his and Genji’s antics back in his Blackwatch days. Hell, after that he’d managed to pull a few childhood stories out of Hanzo too.

“I was thinkin’ ‘bout gettin’ some fresh air, care ta join me?” McCree asked. “Y’know I always enjoy yer company.” He added.

Hanzo paused for a minute, and McCree wasn’t sure what was going through his mind, but after a moment passed, Hanzo seemed like he had made some decision. He looked back to McCree and held his gaze. “It would be my pleasure.” Hanzo replied. “I too, enjoy your company.” He admitted.

McCree didn’t know if it was the sleep deprivation, or what, but Hanzo sounded almost flirtatious. He tried not to overthink it, but his face was still heating up as he followed Hanzo outside and to the rooftops.

They talked about everything and nothing. Jesse could carry the conversation easily for them both. And Hanzo was happy to listen. As much as he hated to admit it, this helped. Listening to McCree ramble on about ‘how tires were just as good as hover tech, and it didn’t take a scientist to fix them’ grounded him. He wasn’t sure why, but being around McCree, hearing him, seeing him, smelling the smoke on him, all of it helped.

Now, McCree was no more than background noise, because he remembered what his brother said to him the last time they spoke. That change was good, a sign that his past no longer confined him. He was taught that enjoying sweets was beneath him; it was a weakness that he should have never developed and needed to hide. But that wasn’t his life any longer. He didn’t need to hide who he was.

_He didn’t need to hide who he was._

His eyes were on Jesse. His mouth was moving rapidly as he told some tale of his misadventures as a youth. Hanzo wanted to listen, but found himself distracted by how beautiful Jesse looked when he spoke about something that interested him. How genuinely happy he seemed.

“See somethin’ ya like, darlin’?” Jesse teased.

Hanzo knew that Jesse was joking. That there was nothing behind those words, and yet he could feel a slight blush blooming on his cheeks. He would not let himself be flustered so easily. “I might.” He replied, and grinned as he watched Jesse’s surprised face as the man blinked and stammered while his cheeks turned a ruddy red. For all his flirting, Hanzo found that McCree couldn’t take a compliment without being reduced to a blushing mess. He quite enjoyed that fact. “What’s wrong cowboy?” Hanzo asked, an innocent smile playing on his face. “You seem flustered.”

“I- You- _Han_.” Jesse grumbled, sounding exasperated. “ _Don’t sass me.”_

 _“_ I would do nothing of the sort.” Hanzo replied. “I don’t know where you could have gotten that idea.”

“You are terrible.” McCree stated, no heat behind his words. “Awful, the absolute worst. Breakin’ my little cowboy heart here, Han.”

“I can assure you that I have no intentions of breaking your heart.” Hanzo said more seriously as he averted his gaze from Jesse to the skyline. The sun was rising. “I thought that perhaps you…” Hanzo started before shaking his head and standing up. “It doesn’t matter, I’m going to-”

He felt the hand holding onto his wrist. Realistically, it would be simple for Hanzo to pull away from it and make his retreat, and yet, it seemed as though McCree had him pined in place. Hanzo meet the cowboy’s gaze, and suddenly felt his anxiety return in his chest.

“Han, what do you want?” Jesse asked. And the question took Hanzo by surprise. “You run away every time you want something.” He added. “You want someone to talk to, you go to your room, you want to run drills with the team, you practice on your on, you want a cookie, you say you hate them, leave, then come back in the middle of the goddamn night to have one. Hanzo, when are you gonna stop running and just say what you want?”

“What I want isn’t something I deserve. I-” Hanzo began.

“Cut the self-righteous ‘ _boo hoo I did something I regret ‘nd now can’t have nice things’_ bullshit.” McCree retorted. “Han, Genji forgave you, you can’t use that line anymore. So what. Do. You. Want.”

“I-” Hanzo let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ve lived my entire life being told I can’t have what I want, Jesse.” He stated. “I don’t know if it’s something I can unlearn.”

“Do you wanna try?” Jesse asked, and there was no judgement in his words.

Hanzo thought it over, as Jesse patiently waited for him to reply. “I… I want to try.” He stated.

“That seems like a good start.” Jesse replied.

“Jesse?” Hanzo asked, and he realized for the first time that he felt more comfortable calling him Jesse than he did McCree.

“Yes, Han?” Jesse asked.

“I want-” Hanzo tried to find a way to say it that he was comfortable with. He sat back down with Jesse, closer to the man than he had been before. “If you are willing,” Hanzo began, and wondered if he should wait for a better moment, but then he would simply talk himself out of it, so it was now or never. “Do you think we could be…” He said, searching for the right word. “ _More_?”

“I think that’d be something we could try,” McCree replied. “When yer ready.” He added. “No need to rush into anythin’ you ain’t comfortable with.”

“I… appreciate that.” Hanzo stated. He leaned his head against Jesse’s shoulder, and felt the material of the cowboy’s serape wrap around him.

Jesse went back to his ramblings, and Hanzo closed his eyes, listening to Jesse’s words wash over him, and he found himself smiling. In that moment, he really believed that he didn’t need to hide who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Southern Accent Explanation:
> 
> if there's a ' before a word, like 'bout, that means a letter isn't being pronounced in the word and the ' is taking the place of that letter.  
> For example:  
> 'bout = about  
> the difference is 'bout doesn't use the "a" sound, the would starts with the "b" instead. It's an accent thing.  
> also it can sometimes take up two letters rather than just one  
> For example:  
> 'em = them  
> 'sides = besides  
> more accent things  
> ya = you  
> ta = to  
> fer = for
> 
> Slang:  
> Whatcha : what are you or what you are
> 
> Idiom:  
> Chicken scratch : poor handwriting
> 
> rat him out : tell on someone
> 
> like a deer caught in headlights: to be so frightened or surprised that you cannot move or think
> 
> the jig was up : the scheme or lie is revealed or foiled
> 
> died in the back of his throat : before they could be said
> 
> ears weren’t deceiving : Heard correctly
> 
> down right : complete (used for emphasis)
> 
>  


End file.
